Breath
by Faith Lacking
Summary: Trowa needs to go on a mission but Quatre wont let him go alone. Quatre ends up hurting himself in battle and starts to lose oxygen, and it's all up to Trowa to save him. *WARNING* Yaoi Theme


General Annoying disclaimer. Do I own Gundam Wing? Of course I do, wait a moment please, I must take my insane pills now.   
Quatre: What my friend means is no...if she did I would be at her mercy and she'd do God knows what to me...  
I already do Quatre Honey. *Tickles him with her Neko tail*  
  
~*~Breathe~*~  
By Nikki Neko  
  
Sandrock was being repaired, and yet Quatre and Trowa had a mission. Well, actually, it was only Trowa's mission, but Quatre wouldn't leave his lover's side. He would go with him somehow.  
  
Trowa smiled as Quatre clung to his arm tightly. "I wont let you go alone! You might get hurt! I am coming too! With or without Sandrock!"  
  
"Demo-" Trowa tried to retort, but Quatre was not paying attention as they walked through the hangar on a moon base. He was looking at the Mobile suits and spotted one near the Gundams. It was Noin's Space Taurus that she had abandoned long ago. He floated towards it quickly.  
  
Quatre hopped inside toying with the controls. "Trowa! I remember how to pilot this! I'll fight with you in the Taurus!"   
  
Trowa seemed a bit unsure. "Quatre, I don't think a Taurus would fare very well in battle. Maybe I'll ask Heero to accompany me or something-" He knew the moment he said that it was a large mistake.  
  
"You...you don't want me...to come?" Quatre sputtered. "Wha-What?" His eyes began to burn. "Fine then Trowa! You just go with Heero or Wufei or whoever! And I'll just stay here! Because, after all...you don't need me!" Quatre jumped out of the Taurus and began to float away when Trowa grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards him. He spun Quatre so that they were eye to eye.   
  
"Quatre, I would never go on a mission without you. Now get in that Taurus and suit up!" Quatre gave a large grin and nodded. "Hai!" He jumped back in the MS and Trowa situated in Heavy Arms. Quatre operated the hangar door to open and the two suits went out into the darkness of space.   
  
~*~  
  
They reached the destination point 2 hours later near a sub zero planet. It was a bit suspicious that the mission was so far away from civilization. But they didn't think about that for long as the enemies appeared out of nowhere. The plan to destroy enemy before it reached the moon base.  
  
There seemed to be more than they had predicted though, there were about 55 Virgo mobile dolls. Trowa lowered his eyes at the sight of them and turned to his partner. "Quatre, are you sure you can handle this? If you are in any way over powered I want you to head back immeadiat-"  
  
"No Trowa, I'm not leaving your side! Not a chance." Quatre smiled at Trowa and he brought out the Taurus's scimitars. "Let's go Trowa!" He rushed at one of Virgos striking it in head. "See Trowa? I can handle it!" He went after another and Trowa just shook his head grinning in amusement as he went to join Quatre.  
  
It was a long and hard battle, and just when they thought they had won, an undefeated Virgo fired a large beam cannon at Heavy Arms. Quatre flung around to see that Trowa didn't realize he was in danger. "Trowa! Look out! Behind you!" Out of the corner of his eye he could see the beam coming full speed at him, and then, he saw the small Taurus coming at him too. "TROWA!"   
  
Quatre's Taurus smashed Heavy Arms away taking the full blow of the blast in the chest. There was a humongous flash before Trowa could see if Quatre was okay. When the smoke cleared, a horribly battered Taurus was found with half of its body blown apart.   
  
"Qua-Quatre? QUATRE!" Trowa's rage over flowed and in his blind rage raced towards the Mobile doll. "BASTARD! SHI NE!" He destroyed the Mobile Doll in a fury of missiles. Breathing hard against his madness, he went over to Quatre. He turned on his Voice COM hoping to hear a response. "Hey, Quatre, are you okay? Say something."  
  
Quatre's eyes fluttered open slowly. "Tro-Trowa?" He painfully sat up in his seat; grateful he had kept his helmet on. "I'm...fine..." he managed to answer. His arm felt as if it was broken and it hurt to move it. To his shock he also saw there was a gash in his rib cage. Quatre's suit had a hole in it.  
  
"Okay Quatre then-"  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"What's the matter? Can't you make it?" he turned on his screen and got a clear view of his Koi. He saw the deadly state he was in. "Oh my God. Quatre! Are you--can you--Follow me. Were going to land at that planet okay? Quatre? Can you hear me?"  
  
"I hear you Trowa, yes...let's land there." Quatre painfully took the controls, heading after Heavy Arms. He felt himself slipping and he could barely breath. He tried calling out for his partner. "Tro...wa...I cant...make it...help m-" Quatre lost consciousness.  
  
Heavy arms landed softly but Trowa noticed something was wrong with Quatre as the Taurus took a nosedive into the rocky terrain of the planet. As the Taurus crashed, Quatre's body flung out the side and onto the ground. Trowa immediately leapt out his Gundam and sprinted towards the small pilot. He knelt down next to him and gently lifted him up.  
  
Quatre had stopped breathing.   
  
"Oh hell..." Trowa curse. He looked around hopelessly until he had spotted a cave. He quickly took the Sandrock Pilot inside. It was gigantic, about the size of Quatre's Mansion. Trowa ran down the cave until he was far enough inside that oxygen could be found. It was extremely cold, but Trowa had to save his lover.  
  
He place Quatre on the ground and put an ear to his chest. He took off Quatre's "Breathe Damn you, don't you die on me now." Trowa leaned over and planted his lips on Quatre's and began to perform CPR. He prayed to himself mentally, and vowed that if Quatre died he'd personally destroy all mobile dolls by himself.  
  
It was about 2 minutes later that he gave up, thinking he was too late, when Quatre began to cough violently, a bit of blood splattered onto the icy floor. He opened his eyes slowly looking into the emerald eyes that belonged to Trowa. "Trowa? Is that you?" He asked weakly.  
  
Trowa put a finger over his lips. "Don't try to talk little one. Save your energy." He noticed Quatre was shivering violently.  
  
"It's so cold, and I'm tired." He snuggled closer into Trowa's warm body and held him closer. Quatre breath was visible as it came out in short little gasps. Trowa remembered that since Quatre had grown up in a desert, his body was not used to the freezing temperatures of the planet. It was going to be hard on the little Arabian.  
  
"Quatre, don't fall asleep on me okay?" Trowa laid Quatre down and stood up. Quatre looked up at him, his eyes drained of life. He couldn't believe Trowa was just going to leave him there. He got very worried about Trowa too. Would Trowa be okay on his own?  
  
"Trowa, don't leave me alone. Please don't go." He weakly put out his left arm motioning for Trowa. "I don't-" Trowa kept walking. "I'll be back soon. I need to call for help from the moon base." He didn't look back at Quatre, if he had he would have stayed by hid side and Quatre would freeze to death. Quatre watched as Trowa left him all alone in that dim, cold cave.   
  
~*~  
Trowa fought against harsh winds to try and reach Heavy Arms. "I will make it, for Quatre's sake. I wont let him down!" he wrapped his arms around his waist treading through ice. His feet were killing him. The trip seemed so much farther than before, was it because the weather had gotten worse? Or was it because before he was desperate to get Quatre inside that cave?  
  
He finally saw the outline of his Gundam and stumbled towards it. Trowa quickly jumped inside and closed the hatch. He had to hurry, every second mattered. He took off his helmet and turned on the radio frequency to reach the Gundam pilots.   
  
"Heero, Wufei. Somebody pick up. This is Trowa. I need some help out here. SOMEBODY pick up!"   
  
Duo answered. "Yo Trowa, is that really you? What's the matter? Your all out of breat-"  
  
"Duo, don't worry about me! Quatre's in trouble and I need someone to get down here right away! Heavy Arms doesn't have enough fuel and I need another space suit, a small size."  
  
Duo was silent for a moment. "Trowa, you don't mean-"  
  
"Please Duo, hurry."  
  
"Uh, Trowa, you know it'll take us at least 2 hours to reach your location."  
  
Trowa's heart skipped a beat. "Two hours?" Trowa had completely forgotten about the time length. "I-I'm not sure if he'll last that long Duo."  
  
"Trowa, it's the best we can do! If I leave now I'll try to get there as soon as I can!" Duo broke the link and went over to Heero's room. "We have an emergency."  
  
~*~  
Quatre had waited over 45 minutes for Trowa to return, he was loosing himself again. He decided to try finding Trowa and attempted to stand up. After pushing himself of the ground, he tried walking with his trembling legs. The first tries were disastrous and he ended up falling on his back. Quatre finally got enough strength and began walking forward.  
  
His right arm was still throbbing and he knew it had to be broken. It didn't make journey an easier. Quatre trudged forward, knowing his hard work would pay off and he'd be back into Trowa's loving arms again. Something beautiful caught the young Arabians eyes and he turned away from his path to see what it was.   
  
Quatre came across a small pond in the cave, the reflection from it bounced off the icy walls of cave. It was beautiful. He sat on small ledge above the pool watching it attentively. Suddenly, Quatre's uchuu no kokoro told him something was very wrong. He had to find Trowa right away.   
  
Quatre slowly got up and there was a loud blast heard. He felt himself falling, falling towards the pool below.  
  
~*~  
Trowa had been ambushed by three Virgos. Trowa cursed himself for not making sure they were destroyed in the first battle. He knew it wouldn't be too hard to defeat them, he was just worried about the time he was loosing fighting against them. Trowa wasn't paying total attention and it was taking longer than usual.  
  
He couldn't help thinking something was wrong. He dodged their blasts and rammed into them. He destroyed one with a few missiles and realized he was running out of ammunition. "Crap, I need hurry up and finish them off!"  
  
He used up his last missiles to destroy the 2nd Virgo and charged after the 3rd with his on hand blade. The Mobile doll fired and missed Heavy Arms, but ended up hitting the area where the cave was, the entire section shuddered against the blow.  
  
"Damn you!" Heavy Arms homed in on the remaining doll slicing it into scrap. It exploded on impact. This time Trowa made sure it was destroyed. Sweat dripped down his face when he knew Quatre was in danger. His Gundam raced down the terrain towards the cave.   
  
Trowa parked Heavy Arms in front of the cave and released himself from inside his Gundam. "Please Quatre, hold on for me! I'll be right there!"  
  
  
~*~  
Quatre was hanging by one arm from the ledge, smiling to himself. "I'm so stupid..." he groaned. "If only I had- kept walking and-looking for Trowa..." He was smiling because of his short attention span. He couldn't believe he had been distracted by a pool of glittering beauty. "This is what you get Winner." He scolded himself.  
  
His face went serious again. "I have to...get back up there..." It wasn't any good though. His right arm could barely move and he was slipping. I can't die here! He tried as hard as he could to pull himself up. Quatre could feel himself rising when suddenly the icy ledge broke under his weight and tumbled down ward, hitting the water with a loud splash. Before he fell in he heard himself yelling for his Trowa, even though he knew he was too far away to hear his cries.   
  
He struggled against the water, kicking and splashing for all he was worth. Quatre found himself under more than out of the water. His right arm would have been a big help right about now. The Sandrock pilot gasped and choked as water entered his mouth instead of air. His body was too worn to fight back anymore even though his mind told him to keep going. Quatre began to sink to the bottom.   
  
Quatre saw somebody jump in and he was immediately filled with hope. He reached out is hand and it was taken by the other's strong grasp. He was pulled towards the surface with ease, and was shoved onto the ground. He gasped for air, breathing hard and sputtering water from his mouth. Quatre laid on the floor looking up at his savior.  
  
He smiled. "Trowa! I knew you'd come...to save me." He coughed violently when Trowa began to rub his back. "Trowa?" Trowa was soaked as well, but he looked a lot better than Quatre did.  
  
"I am going to keep you warm by rubbing you. Duo and the others should be coming soon, so please hold on until then." He picked up the small boy and placed him across his legs, still rubbing softly. Quatre felt a little warmer, but it was enough. "Quatre, you know your probably going to get Hypothermia right?" Trowa questioned. Quatre nodded. "I just wanted you to be prepared for the worse. Also, when the others come, you'll have to hold your breath when we go outside."  
  
Quatre looked up at him, his eyes still blank. Trowa noted his condition. Quatre began to get tired and his eyes began to droop. Trowa shook him softly. He remembered that when a mother rubs a baby's back they become drowsy and it helps soothe them to sleep. But what else could Trowa do?  
  
He decided to try to keep Quatre awake by having a conversation with him. "Hey Quatre, why did you do that?"  
  
"Nani? D-do what?" Quatre's lips shivered as he spoke.  
  
"Why did you get in the way of the blast? Heavy Arms could have taken it."  
  
"But, I di-didn't want to see you get hurt T-Trowa, and it brought back...a horrible memory..."  
  
"Quatre, if this about the time you were on the Zero system-"  
  
"Oh Trowa!" Quatre began to sob into the Heavy Arms' pilot's leg. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't...want to ha-hurt you! I don't ever cough want to see y-you get hurt again!"  
  
Trowa stroked Quatre's hair. "That is all in the past little one. Please don't cry. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yes it was..." he sobbed.  
  
"Your heart was just in pain Quatre, you can't deny your heart, your actions took control and you wanted to venge for the person you loved. Your father was killed and it was a big impact on you! Please stop blaming yourself! The pain won't go away that way. You need to forget the past." He pulled Quatre close to his chest. "Live for the moment."  
  
Quatre held Trowa close. "Trowa, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, my angel."   
  
~*~  
Trowa checked his watch. Duo should be there in about 25 minutes. Trowa had kept a conversation going with Quatre for an hour and 35 minutes. They talked about the oz, and the battles they fought while they were apart. Trowa found out that on earth Quatre's Sandrock had been destroyed and Quatre was sent into space with a broken body and a broken soul. He found his father and his sister only to see his father killed by his enemy, the colony. Then he went on a rampage creating Wing Zero and destroying everything.  
  
Quatre found out that Trowa and Heero had been visiting the families of the dead peace leaders, getting information and healing wounds. Then he had been engaged in battle during a circus night and almost self destructed when he had some sensed knocked into him by Catherine.   
  
Quatre laughed and groaned. "Heh, we tried to self destruct at about the same time, pretty weird huh?"   
  
"I'm glad you were spared though." Trowa said with relief. "I don't know what I'd do without you by my side." Quatre blushed. "Quatre, we need to get moving now. Duo should be here soon." He held Quatre so that both his feet were touched the ground.   
  
"I'm ready," he held his arms around Trowa's neck. They began to walk towards the exit of the icy cave. Quatre felt the air thicken and the oxygen dying and held his breath. It felt like hours before the found Heavy Arms. Where was Duo?  
  
Trowa looked around desperately when Quatre's grip on him was lost and he collapsed. "Quatre! Hang in there!" He picked him up when Duo came out of nowhere calling for them.  
  
"Trowa! Man I've been lookin everywhere for ya! How's our little baby there?"  
  
"Dammit Duo don't play around! Did you bring what I asked for?" Duo held up the extra space suit and an oxygen tank. "Thank you..." Trowa put the tube into the opening of Quatre helmet and turned it on. Quatre took in as much oxygen as he could get.   
  
"Thank God," said Duo. He handed Trowa a medical kit. "You might need this. He's gonna be okay, so let's get him back to the base okay?"  
  
"D-Duo," came a weak voice. They looked down at the small pilot. "Thank...you..." whispered Quatre, his eye's sparkling. They smiled at him.   
  
"Hey, no problem Q man! I couldn't leave you to die out here! By the way Trowa, Heero brought some extra fuel for Heavyarms and a transport chamber to bring Noin's MS. Let's get Quatre suited up and get outta this hell hole."  
  
Trowa agreed and took off Quatre's suit. He used a medical kit and bounded his arm and ribs. He decided he'd wrap is head as well once they got inside Heavy Arms. Trowa put the new space suit on Quatre and picked him up, carrying him over to his Gundam where Heero filling it up with Fuel.   
  
They nodded at each other and Trowa entered Heavy Arms. He closed the hatch and took off Quatre's helmet, wrapping his head. "Quatre, please don't scare me like this again."   
  
Quatre smiled. "Only if you promise not to."   
  
Trowa looked him dead in the eye and laugh. "You fool." He leaned in and planted his lips onto Quatre's. Quatre wrapped his arm around him and they headed back to the moon base.  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
Wah! Corny and stupid I know! -_- I tried! I really did! *Groans from the readers* O_O well if you LIKED it... ARIGATOU! Feedback please! I wanna know what you think! Thank you! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
